


Raised By The Way of Rock & Roll

by DeadRussianWolf



Series: Sharp Loud Family [3]
Category: The Loud House (Cartoon)
Genre: Drug Use, F/F, These are Luna and Sam's chidren, other tags will be added later - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-01
Updated: 2019-06-01
Packaged: 2020-04-06 00:37:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19051717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeadRussianWolf/pseuds/DeadRussianWolf
Summary: Wolf, Lloyd, Lachlen, Lyov, Luso and Lark are the children of Luna and Sam. Watch them grow up.





	Raised By The Way of Rock & Roll

**Author's Note:**

> Do want me to continue this?

The sun had hardly rose when Lloyd and Lachlen ran down the stairs.

They beckoned to Lark who stood at the top of the stairs.

"What the hell do you want?" Lark whispered. Life had been hard for Lark because she was the only girl in her family.

She, Lachlen, and Lloyd were triplets that were 15.

Wolf, the oldest one of the kids, was 17.

The twins, Lyov and Luso, were 13.

"Don't you remember? Uncle Lincoln and Uncle Clyde are supposed to come over!" Said Lloyd excitedly.

"Yeah. Don't you remeber that?" Lachlen asked.

Lark sighed. She did remember that but this early? "I swear that our parents didn't say this early. It's not even 6 am."

Lark turned around and headed up the stairs towards her bedroom. And behind her Lloyd and Lachlen kept calling after her to come back. But of course, she didn't listen to them. She didn't listen to anyone. Not now. Not ever.

 


End file.
